think twice
by wisterialantern
Summary: Seluruhnya kekal dalam logikamu. [Izaya, Namie] {drabble project} #nulisrandom2017


_think twice  
_

 _Durarara © Ryohgo Narita. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Orihara Izaya/Yagiri Namie. Genre : Romance. Rate : M. A/N : AU, latihan membuat drabble, saran dan kritik amat diterima._

 _(Karena seluruhnya kekal dalam logikamu.)_

.

Kau pernah bertanya, suatu hari; di antara dekap sunyi Ikebukuro di pertengahan malam yang membisu, setelah melewati waktu-waktu yang terasa begitu dingin dan menyesakkan (juga terasa begitu lesap), dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan Izaya yang menjerat tubuhmu dengan begitu memabukkan, yang membuatmu merasa candu akan sentuhannya yang serupa badai. Juga, tarikan alur napas berat yang berganti terus-menerus, dengan hangat bibirnya dalam mulutmu yang membawamu jatuh pada dunianya; terus, terus, dan terus jatuh. Kuku di ujung jemarimu meninggalkan ceruk serupa lengkung bulan sabit kemerahan pada punggung tegapnya, yang dibalas dengan kecup-kecup singkat pada lipit bibirmu yang terasa begitu kering. Juga, tak lupa bekas-bekas kemerahan pada lehermu.

Kau mengerang dan menemukan pertanyaan itu kembali terucap,

 _—hidup itu apa?_

Helai demi helai rambut cokelat panjangmu melengket pada keningmu yang dipenuhi peluh, kau mendapati Izaya menyeringai sebelum kembali merengkuh tubuhmu lebih dekat. Membawamu ke dalam pelukannya, membawamu semakin jatuh, jatuh ke dalam jalan permainan yang telah dia ciptakan. Tarikan napasmu memberat, kau masih menanti jawaban serupa desah angin, hingga tanganmu melingkari tubuhnya erat, sampai bibirmu yang tengah bergerak untuk mencumbunya memaksanya bicara.

Tanganmu naik ke wajah Izaya, meraba mata, menjangkau hidung, rahang, juga mulutnya. Matamu memejam rapat, melupakan seluruh rasa lelah yang menghadiri ragamu, juga raganya. Remasan jari-jari tanganmu pada rambut kehitaman Izaya menguat, juga rengkuhannya pada tubuhmu.

Dia milikmu. Milikmu. Dia pernah berkata suatu masa bahwa dia (akan) menjadi milikmu dan kau (akan) menjadi miliknya. Kini kau telah menjadi miliknya dan dia pun telah menjadi milikmu; kali ini kalian impas. Untuk sesaat kau lupa akan pertanyaanmu yang terbilang retoris, dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan senada,

 _—hidup, katamu?_

((Tidak ada jawaban.))

Kalian sama-sama terdiam.

((Mungkin karena kalian sama-sama tidak tahu.))

Kau menemukan tatapan tajammu mengarah padanya sampai dia menyudahi permainan kalian dengan satu kecupan panjang yang serupa dengan tegukan pada gelas besar yang dipenuhi cairan pekat anggur yang membuatmu terlupa akan dunia, juga seisinya. Izaya bangkit dan bergegas meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan notifikasi panggilan yang terabaikan, mengangguk-angguk pelan seusai mengecek pesan singkat yang baru saja terkirim pada nomornya dan menatapmu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kau langsung paham, tahu benar bahwa dia harus kembali bekerja di balik layar, menjadi pengarah strategi dalam permainannya sendiri, yang melibatkan bidak catur bernama manusia di dalamnya.

Persetan, persetan, batinmu dalam hati. Karena seperti yang kautahu, Orihara Izaya mencintai manusia sama seperti mencintai dirinya sendiri (yang seringkali kautambahkan dirimu dalam formula tersebut, dan Izaya sendiri tidak pernah secara tegas menyetujuinya, namun dekapan erat pada tubuhmu malam ini telah menjawab semuanya.)

Tatapanmu mengarah pada Izaya yang beralih mengenakan jaket berbulu menyebalkannya yang tersampir begitu saja di tepian sofa dengan begitu terburu-buru, oniksnya menaut matamu lagi erat dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangkat bahunya ringan, sampai kau menghampirinya dan menahan langkahnya. Kau kembali mengerang pelan dan menemukan bibir simetrisnya menghadiri pipimu dengan begitu cepat (yang enggan untuk kau lepaskan barang sekali saja), sebelum pria itu kembali melesat secepat kilat untuk melompati gedung-gedung tinggi Ikebukuro tanpa beban, serupa tengah bermanuver di antara eksistensi udara.

Di pinggir jendela, kau memandangi punggungnya yang menghilang ditelan malam, kemudian kau tersadar akan satu hal setelah berpikir untuk kali kedua.

(Karena selama kalian masih saling mencinta seperti ini, kata hidup seolah kekal dalam alam logikamu.)

end.

a/n : anggap aja headcanon saya ini beneran: izaya balik lagi ke ikebukuro dan akhirnya tinggal bareng sama namie. saya cinta izayanamie gaes dan twisted romance itu beneran cocok sama imej mereka hehehe


End file.
